I'm Home When I'm With You
by darkgirl3
Summary: Kevin comes home after Tommy and Julie's Anniversary Party and Scotty's there to make things better. Hope you enjoy Read and Review :D


**AN: I do not own Brothers and Sisters; nor do i own Kevin and Scotty, wish i did though. I hope you enjoy this story it takes place After Tommy and Julie's Anniversary Party. Kevin comes home to Scotty and Scotty makes everything okay for him. **

**I'm Home When I'm With You**

Kevin got home after Tommy and Julie's Anniversary party finding the lights on. He knew at that moment that Scotty was home and he was so happy. For the last three weeks Scotty had been working none stop at the restaurant. Being the chef was wonderful when it came to having a husband that could cook. However, the not being able to see each other all the time was killing them. Especially tonight, in Kevin's opinion it had been bad. He'd wanted Scotty with him, but that hadn't happened.

"Hey Sweetie, how was the anniversary party?" Scotty asked.

"It was horrible," Kevin said kissing Scotty before pulling him into a hug, "the whole Tommy and Julie part was fine, but the rest was a disaster so to speak."

"I wish I could have been there tonight for you," Scotty said not pulling out the hug, he knew Kevin needed the hug.

"I met George Lapherdi," Kevin said finally pulling out the hug.

"What, When?" Scotty asked shocked.

"Oh my mom brought him with her tonight to introduce him to us, but she tricked us. They decided to change his name to Elliot so we wouldn't know, but Kitty who met him last week knew him, she told us everything," Kevin said taking a breath and a seat, "Kitty also went to see the birth mother again and she reconsidered them, apparently confronting people about your issues with them is never good," he said leaning back into Scotty as he wrapped his arms around Kevin.

"Now I really wish I could been there, I'm sorry Kev," he said

"It's good I'm just glad you're home now," Kevin said, "after all one us has to be good at something," Kevin joked turning around and pulling Scotty to him for a kiss.

When they pulled away breathless few minutes later they decided the bedroom was better for what they wanted or rather needed.

Soon as Kevin was inside he pushed Scotty against the door capturing his lips.

"I need you right now," Kevin said kissing his way down Scotty's jaw to his neck as he worked on unbuttoning the shirt that Scotty was wearing, "I wished so badly you could been there tonight and saved me, but you can now," he said claiming Scotty's mouth and when Scotty opened his mouth Kevin went after his tongue hungry for more. They walked backwards towards the bed till Kevin hit it falling backwards and bringing Scotty with him.

They quickly undressed in the acquired position and made fast with the clothes that didn't want to let go as quick. Soon as Scotty was at Kevin he kissed him. They just wanted to touch each other and make each other feel better. For Kevin just having his husband there helped him feel better.

Grabbing the lube Kevin made Scotty even harder just by stroking on the lube, "I need you, now,"

"Need you too," Scotty replied before pushing Kevin on his back at the same time sliding home. Kevin pulled him down kissing him as they found their pace. Kissing and thrusting trying to make the other feel better.

The process of making words was lost, but Kevin tried to make them come to him, but it was no use the pleasure was too much. Scotty took full advantage of Kevin's open mouth pulling his lover into a deep kiss taking his breath away even more.

Arching up Kevin came moaning Scotty's name it only took few thrust longer and Scotty was joining him in the bliss. He pulled Kevin to him as they cuddled afterwards.

"I realized something right then," Kevin said,

"Mmm…" Scotty asked kissing at Kevin's neck.

"No matter how bad things get with my family I'll always be able to come home to my wonderful husband who can make things better," Kevin said closing his eyes, "I truly am home when I'm with you," he added

Scotty smiled he knew Kevin loved him after everything they'd been through; that included Kevin's commitment issues; they'd finally made it work. It had been a long time coming, but it was finally here. "I'm home too," he said even though he knew that Kevin was asleep by now.


End file.
